


Time to think

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: FrUk Anniversary Week 2016 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: After sex conversations, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after the signature of the Entente Cordiale, things changed for England and France in ways that they didn't expect. They need time to figure things out. Luckily, time is something they have a lot to spare. (Written for the first day of the FrUk Anniversary Week 2016 on tumblr!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to think

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello there =D
> 
> Welcome to the first day of the FrUk Anniversary Week 2016, "Forever is (Gladly) a long time"!
> 
> First of all: Hetalia doesn’t belong to me. If it belonged, I would be the Queen of the world. Literally.
> 
> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! So, pardon any English mistakes
> 
> This was made for the first day of the FrUk Anniversary Week 2016 on tumblr!
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:
> 
> \- [text after dashes] = TALKING  
> (A Brazillian custom, I guess)
> 
> Now, to the story!

\- Sooooo… - Francis asked cautiously, trying to play it cool – Does this new… “thing” have any rules?

They were both naked, sweated and satisfied. They laid on the mattress on the floor of the bedroom (since the bed had broken at some point during the second round). England, Arthur, was smoking a cigarette with a very calm and peaceful expression (which was something really rare to see on that usually frowning face) while France, Francis, was staring that the celling, still high on the afterglow.

Arthur merely looked at Francis without turning his head.

\- Is this “thing” a “things”? – he asked back, expelling smoke through his nose.

France sat (he hissed a little due to his sore backside, but they both ignored that).

\- Well this… “Entente Cordiale”…

\- A ridiculous name, I must say, old chap.

\- You didn’t came up with nothing better.

\- Still ridiculous.

\- Can you focus on the present matter, _sil vous plait_ [French: please].

England rolled his eyes and sat a bit more straight (he hissed too, since his backside was sore as well, but they still ignored that).

\- Fine. What about the Entente?

\- It is just political, correct? We don’t exactly even need to be polite to each other, right?

Both of them blushed. If the Entente Cordiale was merely a military alliance between their nations, there was not good explanation to why they had felt that inexplicable need to fuck the brains out of their most beloved enemy.

\- That would be correct. – England said dryly, the smoke of his cigarette dancing in the moonlight – We can still hate each other, as long as we are the only one trying to kill each other.

\- Oh. That makes sense. – France nodded.

There was one tiny little sentimental explanation to why they would want to fuck each other, but none of them was ready yet to talk about the elephant on the room. Not after almost a millennia of wars and dirty politics between them. Even if their hearts needed and wanted each other, they would not say it aloud yet.

Not yet.

\- So – Francis continued – this… “bed” thing was a bonus?

His face was warm with blushing.

Although Arthur had a very good poker face, his cheeks were rosy as well.

\- One could say so. – he replied taking the last drag on the cigarette before tossing it on the ashtray on the floor.

\- _Très bien_. [French: Very good]. So this “bonus” was a onetime thing?

\- Why am I the one responsible to provide all the answers? You tell me: is this a onetime thing?

France scratched the back of his neck.

\- _Je ne sais pas_ [French: I don’t know]. This have never happened before.

\- Exactly.

There was silence for some instants.

\- Do you… want this to happen again? – England asked quietly, as if he didn’t want to break that delicate spell.

Francis shrugged.

\- I don’t know… This is very new…

He put his hand on the mattress near Arthur’s hand, making their pinkies touch softly, lightly, gently.

He smiled with tenderness.

\- I guess I need time to figure out.

England chuckled, making their pinkies intertwine together.

\- You are lucky that we have forever.

\- Forever is a long time, _mon ami_ [French: my friend].

Arthur shrugged.

\- I’m not complaining. Are you?

It was France’s time to chuckle.

\- Not at all. Not at all. – he sighed with that tender smile – I’m glad for it.

And they smiled at each other softly. There was no rush to find out about the boundaries for their new relationship.

They have forever to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> I was kind of having a hard time on my personal life during the writting of all of the fanfics for this event. That is why this is so short and kind of pointless romance ._. not my real style.
> 
> I liked the efect anyway. (It was a challenge to make to make an awkward romantic conversation). s2 s2 s2
> 
> Anyway, I don't have much to say about this story...  
> Well, I can coment that some of the next ones will be linked to this, like, they will be in the same universe xD  
> Just that.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> Friendly reminder that you can always help the writer by giving a comment ;D I feed on them (and I try to answer every single one of them too s2)
> 
> And you can follow me on tumblr if you want :D frukheaven.tumblr.com
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya tomorrow =3
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
